Life of Erica Santiago
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: Erica is the youngest to be in the fbi as well as the youngest to graduate college and high school. She has been through a lot for four years. Her life is great but wouldn't you want to know what her life was like that had to get the BAU involved? Yeah well we will find out.
1. Prologue

I am Emily Santiago. I am the youngest FBI agent ever. At the age of 21 who has the information of a 27 year old due to the fact that I graduated from high school and went to college while going to school to become a police officer. I needed to protect myself.

I went four years being tortured by someone who went by the name of A and I got help by the FBI: BAU Unit to help us out of the life that we somehow got ourselves into. I was being tortured along with Alison DiLaurentis, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, and Mona Vanderwaal. My life was terrible and miserable before I moved to Virginia.

My dad was in a gang all the way across the world, and my mom is left to take care of me by herself. I am half black and half puerto rican, and I absolutely love it. Going into high school at the age of 14 and graduating two years later because I pushed myself extremely hard and still somehow was able to climb my way up the social charts and stay on top of my school stuff as well as being tortured and manipulated was not easy. But I did it.

I'm not saying there wasn't times where I wanted to give up because then I would be lying but I had the help from Derek Morgan who saved my life, Without him I would have never become who I am today. And I thank him for that, But since you know how my life is after those years why don't we go back a bit to when I first met Derek while I was still being tortured when he was put on this case.

Let's go back to when I just got back from being kidnapped.

 **A/N: Any characters that you recognize from the show Criminal Minds and Pretty Little Liars do not belong to me as well as the plot of the story minus the fact that they have been slightly altered to fit Erica in. I just love both shows and I put them both together and I loved it. So this actually honestly isn't even planned out so lets see where this goes but one thing I know is that I will finish this story.**


	2. Chapter One

"Karma has no menu. You get served what you deserve." -Unknown

Today is my birthday and Aria has a show to get to but due to the fact that it was my birthday she wasn't going to go and I found something wrong with that so I shook my head.

"We are going to go to your show and we are going to spend my birthday like that because I want to support my best friend," I told her getting up walking to my closet grabbing a baby blue bodycon dress that had cut outs lined with silver sparkly things on it as well as some nude pumps, "but don't think after we are not going to get some dinner at some expensive restaurant because we are so get your asses up and go get dressed because we are going to be late."

They laughed and got up walking to go get dressed for the show while I fixed my hair and did my make up. I pulled my long curly hair into a tight high pony leaving my curls in their natural state keeping my make up light and natural as the girls came out one by one. We all left in the same car and went to the gallery.

We went to the bathroom and we were checking ourselves out near the end of the show and we went back p to see the cops there saying they needed the bau unit to get here as soon as possible and I didn't know why until I saw the pictures of us on the wall in nothing but a sheet covering our bodies looking like we were dead.

I let out a piercing scream and the agents ran in and I fell to my knees and some agent same and helped me up pulling me into the chest covering my eyes from the pictures that were on the walls. He had one arm around me and the other was pointing as he was barking orders.

"Cover those up right now!" He shouted and I just sobbed into his chest as he rubbed my back soothingly and he guided me outside to get a breath of fresh air and he just had his arms around me until I calmed down and pulled away from him sitting down on a bench that was sitting out there as he sat next to me keeping his eyes on me.

"What's your name?" He asked me and I turned to him wiping my eyes, looking him over before opening my mouth to answer him.

"Emily Santiago. Graduated from high school at sixteen and I am in college already finishing my 3rd year there due to during the last year that I was in high school I took college courses as well. I just turned nineteen and I can tell you why this happened when we get to the station these are all the questions that I'll be asked I know this because I am very familiar with the room of being interviewed." I told him and he just looked at me shocked and I just continued, "I also have a friend down at the station as well as I always wanted to be an FBI agent so yeah."

"Wow," He says to me and looks off before looking back at me, "I'm Derek by the way and you said you turned nineteen when was your birthday?"

"Today," I sighed making him looked surprised as well as angry also having pity in his eyes, "stop looking at me like that with pity, I can hear it in your voice, the way you are sitting and the way you are looking at me I don't want or need your pity so please stop, but I will say you are the only agent that I will talk to at the police station."

He looks down at me, his eyebrows furrowed, "Okay how in the world did you get all of that?"

"I am very observant and I am good at what you guys call profiling guess watching all those cop shows did me some good huh?" I laughed slightly trying to make light of this situation and he just chuckled nodding, "Just know this is not the worst thing I have ever been through in the last four years so in that interviewing room you will hear things that you never would have thought you would hear and it is sick and twisted."

He looked at me confused nodding slowly, "Well trust me when I say this we will find the guy and we will stop him."

"That's the thing," I say looking down before looking at him, "I'm not sure that it is just one person."

... ... ... . . . ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. . . . . ... .. ... . .. . . ... .. .. ... .. .. . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . ... ... .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . ... .. .. .. .. . . . . . ... ... ..

Sitting in one of the interview rooms by myself twiddling my thumbs as I let down my hair slightly shivering because I am getting cold looking up at the mirror that I know is a double sided mirror so I know there might be people on the other side.

The door opens and Derek comes in along with a white older male who unlike Derek has a suit and tie on. I raise an eyebrow at him and Derek hands me his FBI jacket which I slip on giving my thanks. They sit down in front of me and I look at the other guy warily before moving my eyes to Derek.

"Who is on the other side of that glass," I say jutting my chin to the mirror behind them and old guy looks shocked for a minute before looking back at me.

"That is just a mirror," He tells me and I raise my eyebrow at him and look at him and Derek with an 'are you serious?' look before leaning forward placing my chin on my hand.

"Bullshit, I know for a fact that other people are on the other side of that mirror one in which I can't see them but they can see us," I say before crossing my arms on the table leaning closer, "and the shocked look on your face right after I asked that says so I saw the shock in your eyes so I'm not talking until I know that my mother is not behind that mirror hearing everything."

"Why can't she know?" He asked back and I narrowed my eyes.

"I am not talking to you - either of you - until it is confirmed that my mother is not behind that screen," I tell them leaning back in my chair looking at them with a little laugh, "and I could have sworn I said I wasn't talking to any agent other than Derek so why are you speaking?"

You may think I am being rude but I don't talk to people I don't trust and Mr. Old Guy I don't trust so I am not talking.

Derek tells him to leave and make sure that my mom is not behind that screen and I give him a little finger wave muttering a 'ta ta' as he leaves and Derek gives me a look and I raise my hands and shrug. Before Derek turns the chair so he is sitting backwards in it.

"Why did you treat Hotch like that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I looked him in the eye.

"I don't talk to people I don't trust," I tell him shrugging, " and I know your next question, 'Why don't you want your mom to know?' because she'll call my dad and my dad will cause problems and she won't understand and I don't need hr knowing NOT because I did something wrong or something I have to be guilty about."

"Okay now we need to know, why do you think this happened?" Derek asked me and I looked at him with a sigh.

"Are you prepared to stay the night because that is how long it is gonna take for me to tell you everything that you guys need to know Four years worth of information and every piece of it is important," I tell him and he just nods for me to begin.

And so I do.


	3. Chapter Two

"We met during the first year of high school - Aria, Alison, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I - and honestly we weren't friends from the moment we stepped in high school except for Ali and I," I start and look at my hands, "Ali and I both got the attention but I got just a bit more attention then her due to the fact that I not only had good fashion taste and a pretty face I also had the smarts as well as being nice to everyone Ali wasn't so nice though.

I was the one that everybody came to, whether it was for school or just to talk to, and I was the girl that everybody loved in that school when it comes to me? You either loved me or you hated me because of the fact that everyone loved me or your boyfriend hit on me. And soon I met Emily, Spencer and Hanna, we - Ali and I - helped them all in multiple ways than one and soon they became our best friends making it six of us instead of two. But in our whole group I still got the most attention. Attention I did not want but Ali did. And that gets to the very beginning.

One night, we all turned fifteen and we were in Spencer's barn doing what teenagers do, gossiping, sharing secrets and some other things. But sometime in the middle of the night we wake up to find Spencer and Alison nowhere in the barn. So we get up to start looking for them when Spencer comes back and says that Alison is missing. So we looked for a bit and then went back to sleep when we found nothing. I know, I know, 'Alison is missing and you went back to sleep?' well the thing with Alison is is that she craved attention so she would leave for a few days and goes only god knows where and then all the attention is on her but when all of the attention is gone and I mean every ounce of it is gone that is when she comes back. But this night was different, " I pause and look at him to see him staring at me intensely for me to continue, and I take a deep breath before doing so, "she didn't come back, she was gone for a year."

"At first for the first few weeks, we all thought it was still for attention until it became one month, two months, and longer and she missed things that she would have never missed in a million years, and so we looked, filed for a report and when we found nothing we gave up and when we realized we became a bit depressed and during that state we all separated all of us except Hanna and I because out of us all Hanna and I were the closest and we just stuck together.

So as that year passes by I am still focusing on my grades and hanging out with Hanna and that year I finished high school but I still kept in touch with Hanna and I still went to that school everyday like I still went there even though I had college that was like five minutes away. And I still ran that school even though I honestly never really wanted to it just happened. So Hanna took Ali's place and became the second Queen Bee you know mean girls? Yeah almost like-" I start to ramble and he looks at me with a deadpan look and I blush a bit out of embarrassment before getting back on track.

"Well Hanna, Mona - another girl you might wanna question, not as a suspect but a victim - and I went to the mall all the time when I wasn't studying and taking classes and then we got back to the school and Aria moved, Emily and Spencer were still here but we never talked just a wave or a hi and then came Ali's funeral. For a while we thought she was dead but she is not. But at the funeral we all sat by each other in the front row, due to the fact that we were the closest to her, and after the funeral we all got a message from 'A' the person that is doing all of this calls themselves A."

"So it seems like you were all normal girls, why is someone after you?" Derek asks and I look at him.

"We were normal teenagers, we lied, manipulated people and all of that but Ali was worse than us she did extreme stuff that none of us actually would do but she would and it was just dangerous. So someone came after us because of Ali well more of the fact that everything that Ali did we somehow got sucked into it so Ali had to do something to the point where they hate us enough to cause us injuries and near death situations."

"That is enough for now we will pick this up tomorrow," Derek says to me and we stand up, "I'll give you a ride, birthday girl."

I smile and walk out the door he was holding for me out of the door towards his car that he walked me to.

... ... . . . . . . ... .. .. .. .. . . .. . . . . ... ... ... .. .. . . ... ... .. .. . .. .. .. ... ... . . .. . . . ... ... .. . . ... ... ... .. . .. .. ... ... ... .. . . . . . .' . . . . ...

Sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV, I look out of the window thinking and all of a sudden I want a latte and a muffin and I turn to Derek and open my mouth, but close it and reopen it again and he notices and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Derek asks me and I shake my head and he coaxes me into telling him.

"C-can you take me a to a little cafe that's on the way to my house so I can at least end my birthday on a good note?" I ask hopefully and he chuckles and nods.

"You were afraid to ask me that?" Derek looks over at me before glancing back at the road.

I shrugged, "I thought it would be to much to ask."

"It's your birthday, I don't mind, my boss might mind though," he chuckled and I widened my eyes shaking my head, "Relax I'll be fine now where is this cafe?"

I point out directions and he drives there and he walks in with me and I order my stuff and as we wait we start to talk.

"So what are you going to do when you finish college?" Derek asks and I look at him with a thinking face when they call me up and I grab it and we head back to the car.

"Well I will be moving to Virginia after I finish college at 20 and I am determined to become a FBI agent by 21 before I turn 23 because I would have all the requirements before then," I tell him and he raises an eyebrow.

"That's impossible," He tells me with a shake of his head and I shrug.

"I'm determined, I and bilingual and I have the experience with computers - legally- that is my major in college I will literally be able to do every single fitness training test that they have due to the fact that I play multiple sports that require a lot of exercise and I am very persuasive so I will have a deal cut and I will do what my dream is as soon as possible," I tell him and he looks at me surprised at all of that, "I do my research and I can do a 300m run in less than 50 seconds when I do my best I can do 60 situps in a minute and then I can do 30 pushups in one minute and I can run a mile in about 9 minutes and 40 seconds put me to the test and I'll be able to do it I've been emancipated since I was sixteen from today I have been working for three years I have what it takes."

"Wow," he says as he opens the door for me and I slide in murmuring a 'thank you', "what part?"

"BAU and before you say anything I have wanted to be in that part since I was sixteen and I looked up the FBI requirements and talked to my uncle," I tell him, "I always wanted to put away the sickos not the occasional robber or be pulling over people and giving them tickets and also now I want to help make people feel safe in this world and it said I have to go down to Quantico Virginia and that is where I will be in 2 years don't be surprised when I walk through that door of the office building same I am a new member of the team."

"I won't" he tells me and drives me to my house that was down the street and I put down my latte to take off his FBI jacket handing it to him before getting out saying bye but before I walk to the house I turn to him.

"Thank you," I tell him, "I actually feel safe in this town with you around even though it'll only be a couple days and I know that you will get this guy and I know that you will never forget me and you know why?"

"Why is that?" Derek asks with a smile and I give him a cheeky grin.

"I am full of surprises SSA Morgan," I tell him with a playful wink before getting serious again, "Thank you, for real, you will change my life."

He nods before driving off and I smile wide as I open the door and get bombarded by my baby siblings. As well as my mother.


	4. Chapter Three

"Erica! Big man and women at door!" My eight year old brother yells from the door a bit scared and I chuckle before scolding him.

"Julio, you aren't supposed to open the door only Marisol and I open the door! Apoderarse de su hermano y hermana y sentarse en la habitación de Marisol con ella decirle que hay gente de miedo abajo y agarrar el señor Abrazos para Fiona" I tell him as I walk to the door fixing my crop top with my tights and see Derek and a lady with blonde hair and I tell them to come in watching my little brothers and sister walk upstairs with Mr. Cuddles waiting to hear a door close.

"Hey Erica, this is JJ, I thought you would actually be able to trust her more than Hotch because she is a female," Derek said and I nodded waving at her giving a small smile as I lead them to the living room.

"Does she know about what I already told you?" I ask Derek and he nods and I nod back before opening my mouth to start speaking, "Okay so basically, we all have our secrets some that only Ali would know and after her funeral we started getting texts hinting that that person, A, knew what our secrets are mine having to do with my father, who was always in and out of jail for as long as I can remember due to gang stuff and yeah."

"And it started before the funeral so we thought it was Alison messing with us, hence the A and the fact that those type of games is what Ali used to play all the time but when her funeral arrived and the messages kept coming, we knew it wasn't her or it wasn't her anymore. And then the next day we see Jenna, an enemy of Alison's" I say and get cut off by JJ

"Would she be capable of doing this do you think?" JJ asks and I immediately answer.

"Yes and no," I tell them and they look at me curiously, "Yes because she is angry at Alison and no she is blind but that is another reason she could be behind this and have a team because Alison is the one who took her sight away from her."

"What do you mean 'took her sight away from her'?" Derek asks and I sigh pinching my eyes closed.

"I wasn't there when this, I stayed at the house while this happened, Alison swore she saw somebody peeking through the window at us while we changed and she decided she was going to get revenge, I knew Alison longer than the girls did to know that she wasn't going to do some petty threat she burnt down the little hut thingy she had in the back of her house. Alison claimed that she didn't know that Jenna was in there I don't know if that was true or not, but Jenna survived but her vision didn't and then she put the blame on Toby Cavanaugh and sent him to jail and then Jenna came back all of a sudden and was acting all type of nice to them and it was a little too nice for my liking because we never really ever talked to her."

"That's a motive," JJ said and wrote down her name, "but how would she do it?"

"Here is the thing," I said to them making me look at them, "there is a lot more to this long story that wouldn't make sense without any of the stuff I just told you also the fact that it might not even be her Ali stepped on a lot of people and I am telling you that seventy percent of Rosewood hates her with a passion."

"That would be a lot of possibilities," Derek stated.

"It would be a while until this story is over," I shrug and they look at me, "It's a four year time space that I have to tell you."

"Well we have time so let's get all of what we can get out of this day and go from there," JJ says and I nod continuing to tell him everything from Wilden to Hanna being run over, me being followed and assaulted, minorly just a bruise that was on my wrist to my elbow, and homecoming and the state FBI coming and they looked at me in surprise before nodding and getting ready.

"And one last thing, that has nothing to do with the story but to do with us being kidnapped," I say and they look at me and I turn around moving my hair, "He or she put a tracker in me as well as Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer."

JJ leaves and I am in the room with Derek and I give him a smile and walk to the kitchen with him and offer him cookies as he sees all my FBI books along with my college stuff and spread all over the table and he pointed to them and I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I needed to distract myself and the girls had to talk to their parents last night," I tell him giving him his warm chocolate cookies I heated up for him which he took and ate gratefully. When Jayce, my four year old brother waddles into the kitchen and tugs on my leg making me scoop him up, "What's up bubba?"

"I want cookies and Fiona thirsty," he mumbles in my neck wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"You seem more tired than hungry," I chuckle and I point at Derek, "You see him? That's Derek he's nice do you mind if he holds you for a minute so I can get you your cookies and Fiona her sippy cup?"

He nods and stretches out his arms for Derek who comes and takes him from me and I give him a thankful smile and he just nods talking to Jayce as I heat up some cookies for him and get out Fiona's sippy cup pouring some milk in there heating it up as well for a minute because she likes warm milk and I walk to them as Jayce is giggling at something Derek said and they notice me.

"You ready to be a big boy bubba?" I ask him and he nods as Derek lets him down and I hand him Fiona's sippy as well as his cookies sending him off to Marisol's room ruffling his hair making him whine and me to giggle as he carefully walks up the steps as I watch him all the way up before looking at Derek with a smile as I pull my hair up.

"How old are your siblings?" Derek asks me.

"Marisol is sixteen, Julio is eight, Jayce is four the one who just came down, and Fiona is three I also have an older brother who doesn't live here anymore named Dominic who is twenty-four," I tell him, "He is coming down because mom told him what happened and yeah."

"I understand as an older brother myself," Derek told me, "if my little sister was going through what you are I would be there for her when she needs me."

"Yeah," I tell him leaning against the counter.

"Is your father around?" Derek asked curiously and I shook my head.

"He got arrested when Fiona was one and was released a year ago haven't seen him since, I know where he is but I don't get a call or anything and neither does my brothers and sisters," I tell him and he immediately gets angry and I give him a joke to try and lighten the mood, "Don't go all hulk on me."

"You joke a lot when something serious or painful is brought up or just happened," Derek says and I nod agreeing with him I knew that.

"I know it's a coping mechanism I guess, to brush things off a joke," I tell him biting down on my lip, "it is also a defense mechanism."

Derek looks at me questionably, "What do you mean?"

"When I don't want to let someone in or I don't trust them I either be completely rude or I joke all the time I never have serious conversation with them," I tell him with a shrug and soon JJ comes back with some other guys to take the tracking device out of the back of my neck.

I sit down and Derek is across from me looking at me as they start to try to remove it as I hold my hair. We kind of have a silent conversation as the whole process happens. Which I find really weird, but I guess actions speak louder than words. After they take it out, they all begin to leave minus JJ and Derek and I ask where they are taking that.

"That needs to be with us I just really needed that out of my body, but we have normal routines and if that doesn't show up bad things will happen," I tell them, "A is capable of a lot."

They look at each other and nod calling Hotch, who I still call Mr. Old Guy, to see what to do about that situation and they tell me that I need to come down to the station. I do and I believe that the other girls do too and it is confirmed when I am sitting down next to Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna.

"So why does Erica always get the cute one?" Hanna asks with a scoff.

"Because I just attract all the hot men," I say with a grin half joking when Derek is behind me and I had no clue.

"Is that so?" Derek asks and I close my eyes tightly knowing he can't see me flipping Emily off because she is across from me before I turn to him giving him a once over before giving him a cheeky grin and a playful wink.

"Well you are standing here aren't you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and he just laughs patting my back walking away from me.

"Wow Erica I thought I was the one into older guys," Aria said with a laugh and I laugh with her wiggling my eyebrows.

"What did you tell them?" Hanna asks us and we all say 'Everything', "like everything everything?"

"Yes everything everything Hanna," I raise an eyebrow at her and then all the agents come in and we stop talking and they look us all over.

"Look it seems like we will be here longer than expected so we will assign you to a agent so if you need to go somewhere? They are taking you okay?" Mr. Old Guy says and we all nod.

"Erica it's you and Derek, Hanna it is you and Rossi, Spencer it is you and Spencer, Aria it is you and JJ, and Emily it is you and Emily," Guy finishes and we all get up to leave and I leave with Derek back to my house and as I walk through the door I see Dominic in the living room and I hug him tightly.

"Who's this?" Dominic asks me and I immediately turn to Derek and motion between the two as I introduce.

"This is Derek, he's an FBI Agent, Derek this is Dominic, my older brother," I tell him and they shake hands and Dom looks at me as if we got to talk later and I nod when my mom comes upstairs she sees me and she grabs my face asking if I am okay. "Mama I am fine, this is Derek Derek this is my mom."

"Hello I am here to help protect Erica nice to meet you Ms. Santiago," Derek said in a rough voice, one that I found incredibly hot, that man is incredibly sexy.

"It's Ms. Martin," she said with a little flirtiness and I groan at her telling her to cut it in spanish and she immediately smirks at me and I can see Derek is very uncomfortable.

"You are making our guest very uncomfortable," I tell her and wrap an arm around him and that makes him laugh crossing his arms bowing his head tilting his head to look at me amusement floating through his eyes and I give him a wink and he just shakes his head and I look back at my mom who looks surprised that my flirtiness worked and hers didn't even though I was messing and she was dead serious, "él es demasiado viejo para ti, pero no demasiado viejo para mí."

I give her a playful look so she knows I am kidding, maybe she doesn't really ever believe me when I say I am joking, in which she playfully rolls her eyes at me. I think. She turns away to hug Dom before turning back to us.

"Are you gonna stay the nights over here?" my mom asks raising an eyebrow, "because if you are Eri has a extra bed and because you are here to protect you could stay there."

"No I don't think so," Derek says and he looks at me as I pat his back moving my arm, "when does this guy strike or text you or does whatever it is that he does?"

"Whenever he feels like," I tell him and shrug as he looks down at me almost like he is profiling me, "what?"

He shakes his head before continuing to ask, "So 2 in the morning?"

I nod at him and he curses under his breath taking out his phone to call someone most likely Mr. Old Guy, "Hotch," I was right. "This guy strikes 24 hours a day these girls will need 24 hour protection."

"Okay," Derek says hanging up, "Looks like we are staying but I need my stuff so we have to go get it because she needs 24 hour protection, yes you can protect her but if you do they will come after you to and you have kids here so I wanna make sure they are safe as well as Erica and she is if she is with me while if she was here you and the kids will get hurt."

"Do whatever it is you need to do," My mom nods and glances over at me as if to say 'behave' and I raise my arms in a surrender motion making Dom and Derek raise an eyebrow and I point a finger at her as if to say 'shut it' and she chuckles nodding and Derek and I walk to the car and I get in with him.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked and I looked at him confused, "You and your mom."

"Oh I guess you could say that is where I get my playful, flirtiness from I am just like her and we have the same taste in guys and it usually is older guys so when we were talking in spanish, that you don't need to know and when she looked at me in that way she was just telling me to be safe," I tell him half lying.

"See and that is where you started to lie," Derek said cooly with a smirk on his face and I roll my eyes before flailing my arms.

"Okay fine she thinks that I want to fuck you," I say nonchalantly and became playful, "I'm just gonna say that I know you want me but you gotta stay professional and when the case is over you can definitely have a piece of this ass."

He laughs loudly and smiles at me, "You really want me don't you?"

"I wouldn't say no is all I'm saying," I smirk at him sending him a wink as we get out I pat his chest as I walk ahead of him, "Room 230?"

"How'd you-"

"The room key."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Realistically in the show Derek is probably 33 or something like that but we are gonna bump his age down to 25 bumping the age difference down to 6 years and Erica is played by Adrienne Bailon with light blonde long hair, Dominic is Vin Diesel young version (first fast and furious movie). Marisol is played by Maia Mitchell. Her mom, is played by Taraji P. Henson, she is half puerto rican and half black and I still don't have a first name for her lol, and the kids just use your imagination and if you find a kid who you think fits don't be shy. Now I don't really plan on Derek and Erica getting together but the window is open they would have a relationship like Penelope and Derek but has the door open to relationships.**

A few days later it was time for prom and we didn't even have a homecoming dress and Ali came back and soon enough was being questioned where she had gone I have no clue but she was here now and she told them everything just like we did and then we talked about homecoming and what to do about it so it was agreed that we would have it in the barn in Spencer's backyard so we go to the mall.

Derek sat in the car with me as we sat in front of the mall I looked outside and took a deep breath, "I don't even really have a prom to go to I do this for the girls and for myself."

"Why'd you grow up so fast?" Derek asked me and I looked at him with a sigh.

"I could, I had the brains for it, I pushed myself to be the best I could be and I wanted to be home to help my mom with the kids, my older brother left and she had to deal with all of them by herself so I pushed myself to finish two years early and there are the pros and cons about that and right now I guess I need to let myself be a senior for a little bit," I tell him with a chuckle and get out signaling that I was ready and he got out and we walked into store after store until I found the perfect one for me it was a shade darker than baby pink with silver glittery jewels cinching in under the bust and twisted up the middle of the bust area before uncrossing around the neck and the dress fell all the way down to the ground that would cover my feet due to me not being so tall not even five feet.

I tried it on and looked in the mirror at myself and I let my hair fall free from my ponytail and I walk out to see Spencer, Emily, Derek and the spencer and Emily number two. I spun in a circle for them placing a hand on my hip. They all gaped at me.

"You look amazing," Spencer said with a laugh and I give her a smile looking at Emily who was still looking me over.

"Beautiful," Emily said to me and I gave her a grin letting my eyes wander across the faces.

"You look beautiful but how do you feel?" Emily number two asked me and I looked at the mirror turning to it looking at myself.

"I feel.." I trail off tilting my head trying to register what I was feeling, "I feel beautiful for once in a little while."

"Well then you know the dress is the one you should go with," Emily number two told me and I gave her a small smile and I looked at Spencer number two who had a hard time getting out the words 'you look beautiful'

I laugh, "Thank you."

After that, I turn to Derek who is still looking at the dress and he tells me to spin around and I do with a roll of my eyes before looking at him expectantly, "You look gorgeous."

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes playfully walking back into the dressing room changing back into my clothes before helping Emily and Spencer find their dress and when we do I head to the shoes grabbing a pair of silver glittery six inch heels that will bump me up to 5'5 and I grin as I buy it thanking the lady before heading back to the house saying goodbyes to my girls texting Hanna and Aria.

Derek and I got back to my house and I showed him to my room that was teal and white with gold accents and as I walked to my room I opened my door with a scream. My room was destroyed and there was a message on the wall.

"Do you think the feds can protect you? Think again bitches -A" I whisper and I see my drawers open and I run to them searching it and Derek was looking around as I did so.

"What are you looking for?" Derek asked and I turned to him before continuing to search.

"The phone that me and the girls use to contact Ali, I was the last one to have it," I murmur and scream out when it's gone and he walks to me and covers my mouth.

"Stop screaming and let's fix your room before your mom gets home," Derek tells me and I nod and as we do 'A la nanita' starts playing and I bite my lip trying to find out where it is playing and to turn it off.

"My dad used to sing this to Marisol and I when he was still around," I tell Derek as he looked at me confused as to what was happening and after we finish cleaning my room I pull out the mattress that was under my bed for him to sleep on later.

Derek's phone rings and he picks it up and he snaps his head towards me, "Do you know a Charles DiLaurentis?"

I shake my head before widening my eyes, "Charles is the guy that must've kidnapped us because we saw his name at the house he kept us in!"

"Did you hear all that?" Derek asked and then hung up calling someone else, "Garcia I need you to look up a Charles DiLaurentis for me."

I overhear her talking about how he was dead and there was a funeral but his body was never found, "Thanks mama."

"So what's happening?" I asked and he turned to me and saw the fear in my eyes.

"We are one step closer on finding the guy," Derek tells me and I immediately sit down on my bed tears welling up in my eyes.

"One step closer to being free," I whisper wiping my eyes and looking up at Derek before giving him a small smile, "You know what you can do?"

"What?" He asks looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"You'll be here for a while so," I toss him a book, "you can help me study."

I give him a grin and he rolls his eyes but opens the book and we do what I say we should do. We study.


	6. Chapter Five

Today was the day of the prom and we all down to Spencer's, including my mom leaving Dom to watch the kids, and on the ride over there Derek and I joked around and just talked playing around. We stopped and grabbed me a latte first because I needed something sweet.

"When you go back to Quantico, don't be surprised if you get a surprise visit," I tell him seriously and he turns his head to look at me laughing before he looks back at the road before I joke, "because you are going to miss me so I don't want you to miss me too bad."

"Oh really now?" Derek said as he keeps his eyes on the road as I laugh giving him an mhm as we arrive at the Hastings' house. I get out holding my dress as we walk to the barn and I wave at my mom who looks at me with a smile and watery eyes and I blow her a kiss as I open the barn doors and walk in to see Emily and we greet each other with a hug and I turn and hug Spencer, Aria, and Hanna before hugging Ezra and Toby and we start taking pictures.

"tan aburrido vamos empiece la fiesta," I shouted and everybody looked at each other confused at to what I said and Spencer looked at me.

"Aburrido is boring and fiesta is party," Spencer said slowly muttering the other word definitions before putting it together, "Oh! Oh! so boring, let's get this party started!"

I nod at her with a grin and we high five and the rest of them just raise their eyebrows as I walk to the cd case putting in a playlist and I slide it in the cd player _Cheerleader by Omi_ was playing and we danced around laughing together and we danced for a half an hour when we realized Alison wasn't here.

"Guys, Guys, Alison isn't here," I said worriedly and I moved over to where Derek and the other agents are and I told them that Alison isn't here but I know where she is.

Derek and I got in his SUV and I gave him directions towards the school and as soon as he parked I jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance holding my dress up. We got inside and we started looking for Alison and I spotted her and when we did we started to blend in with the crowd and I stayed with Derek as we maneuvered to the table with food and drinks as we leaned against it and I kept my eyes on Alison.

"Your school seems amazing," He tells me and I look at him before glancing back at Alison.

"This school sucks, the only good think about it is it lets you take classes in the summer if you want I took my sophomore and senior year in the summer," I tell him before looking back at where Alison last was and I immediately notice she isn't there so I tell Derek we need to move and try to find her.

We move through the crowd moving between dancing, sweaty bodies as we try to find Alison and we run into Spencer and Toby who also tells me that we lost Alison so we go and I see her for a minute and then she's gone, "That way!"

We follow her through the hallway and we follow all the turns and we hear a muffled scream and we immediately follow it but we are too late because Alison wasn't there but we found her phone and Spencer picks it up, "Now it's just the two of us."

"I know where to go!" I shouted and I gave Spencer the look and she knew where and I grabbed my dress in one hand and Derek's arm with the other and stopped letting my thoughts wander as we walk back out to the SUV and I give him directions to The Carissimi Group and he drives there and soon the other SUV's arrive too and we all get out and walk in and we walk to the keypad and try multiple things and soon we unlock it walking in and we noticed an empty room.

"I thought you said-" I cut Hanna off walking to a wall, pushing it slightly and it opens up and we walk into a room and we see a big screen with the cameras and it starts to play and the doors close.

"Mona I need you to try and shut this thing off and get us out of here," I tell her and she nods and gets started but I stop her and look as we see Ali in a cell and Jason and Mr. DiLaurentis on the ground outside of it and someone by the window in a black hoodie, "that's A."

A little bit later the person turns around and we see CeCe and we all gasp, "CeCe."

As she tells the story, I can't even listen to this but then I realize something, "Guys.. that's Radley she has Ali at Radley."

"That's great but how are we getting out of here?" Hanna asks.

"All those lights," I say and look around, "they are all consistent except for one panel, A or CeCe always has an escape route and that is how we get out of here."

Spencer nods and we all go to it and we open it getting out but Hanna takes the longest and we all walk out and get back in the SUV's and we head to Radley after we give the directions and then we rush in. When we do we notice Sarah, Emily's prom date, setting up a bomb and we immediately go and Spencer and Derek try to disarm it when Ali comes out and tells us she is on the roof and we run up the steps quickly - all of us - when we see her on the ledge and we try to talk her down and then she jumps down off the ledge and Derek goes and handcuffs her and they take her in.

... ... . . .. .. ... ... ... .. .. . .. . .. .. ... ... . .. . . ... ... .. . ... ... . . .. .. .. .. . . ... .. .. .. . ... . . . . .. . ... .. . . . ... . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .

It was the day that, the FBI had to go back to their headquarters and I stopped by the police station and someone nods in my direction at Derek and he comes over and stands in front of me with a worried expression and I give him a smile that I try to make reassuring.

"I couldn't let you leave without thanking you," I tell him and he nods at me, "even though she is arrested I feel like there is still somebody is after us."

"There isn't okay?" Derek tells me leaning down to look me in the eye and then her grabs his phone and hands it to me and I look at it in confusion, "Put your number in, so if something feels wrong or you need help you call me and I will be down here so fast and we will put them away okay?"

I wrap my arms around his torso hugging him tightly, and he slowly wraps his arms around me and presses a kiss to my head and I hold onto him for a little bit longer before pulling away. I look up at him with a smile laughing slightly.

"I don't want to hold you up so," I tell him and he snickers and starts to walk away but as he does I call his name making him look at me, "Thank you again. For everything."

"You were right about something," he tells me and I look at him in confusion, "I won't forget you."

"I know you won't see you in two years." I tell him winking playfully and he laughs and I watch him walk off before turning back to my mom and we leave.

And I go back home to do the one thing that would guarantee me to have my spot in the BAU I studied.

 **A/N: If you think this story is over it's not it is far from over we are just getting started we are going to skip over some time like a year when she finishes college and she moved to Virginia. See you later! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next few chapters I will be focused more on the criminal minds part than the PLL part so more Hotch, Reid, Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia.**


	7. Chapter Six

_**2 Years Later**_

I was in Virginia, hours after getting off the plane and the apartment I put my money up for they gave to somebody else. Just Great, So as I was on the street I thought of something and I just gave it my best shot because as of now he is all I had. I picked up my phone and I called him.

"Hello, Derek Morgan how may I help you?" He said almost like he was distracted.

"It's Erica.." I said into the phone before continuing, "I'm in Virginia and I need your help."

"Where are you?" He asked me and I gave him a description and he hung up telling me to stay where I am at when a black SUV pulled up and I jumped in knowing it was Derek.

"Hey," I looked down before looking back up at him, "thanks for coming I don't exactly know anyone around here yet.."

"It's okay but what's up?" Derek asked me concerned. "Are you in danger?"

"No.." I trailed off thinking about it before shaking my head, "not if living on a street with no money because I have no money."

"You came here with no money?" Derek asked me like I was stupid and I scoffed shaking my head.

"No the money that I had was put in for an apartment like two months ago because me and the landlord agreed that I would move in today and he ripped me off and sold the apartment and won't give me a refund and because I don't have my job.. yet." I told him and he gaped at me.

"So you need a place to stay," Derek said slowly and I nodded my head.

"Or just some money to get me a hotel that I would pay you back in a while when I get my job," I offered and he shook his head, "I don't want to be a burden I don't even have a car yet! Oh my gosh! I don't have a car."

"Nonsense you aren't a burden, but let's get you settled in the guest room," Derek told me as he drove back to his place and I did just what he told me and I got settled.

"Question," I said as I unpacked my stuff and he glanced over at me.

"Shoot."

"Who do I talk to about getting me that job?" I ask him and he put down the stuff that he was messing with that I pulled out of my suitcase already.

"Strauss I can take you now if you'd like?" He asked me and I nodded and we stopped doing what we were doing and we drove to the Quantico Headquarters and he showed me to Strauss' office.

... ... .. . . .. . . . ... ... . .. .. . . . .. ... .. .. .. .. . . ... . .. . .. . . ... .. ... . .. . . . ... ... .. .. ... . . .. . . . . . . ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ..

"So you do have everything else that we need for this team minus the fact you are under 23," Strauss told me after we got back from me doing the fitness test that I passed with flying colors, "I'll tell you what I believe that you can do this I do, but the law says 23 but I'll cut you come slack you will work some cases with the team 3 to be exact and if Hotch reports back good news you are in."

"I won't let you down," I told her with a big grin and she stood and we walked to where the team was in the conference room where everybody was at and I kept that smile on my face and Morgan raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

"Hotchner she will be working on three cases with you, for her job to be fully given to her, and you will report back to me how she is with the case and you guys," Strauss tells him and he nods walking over to me holding out his hand.

"Welcome to the team," he says to me and I shake his hand with a small smile.

"I won't let you down, sir," I tell him and open my mouth to apologize, "I'm sorry for how I treated you two years ago."

"It is all in the past," He tells me before pointing to the seat next to Morgan and I sat down next to him and he patted my back as a congrats.

"Let's get on the case shall we?" A blonde girl says and I thank the lord that I decided to dress professionally.

... ... ... ... . . . . . ... ... ... . . . . .. . ... .. ... .. . . ... .. . . .. . .. . ... ... .. . . . ... ... .. . . . . . ... . . ... ... .. . ... ... ... . . ... ... ... .. .. . .

We are all on the plane looking over the case and talking about it when I kind of was looking at the victims trying to tie it all together, "Maybe it isn't what the victims all have in common physically maybe it's the families."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked and instead of answering I called out to Garcia who was on the video screen.

"Pull up the victims files, look at siblings, and parents," I tell her and she searches it up.

"Oh my, they are all twins they all have identical twins," Garcia replies to me and I thank her before asking her to look back at where the victims lived and neither of them lived in California, where we are going now.

"So this unsub has been moving the victims across the state lines," Derek says and I nod.

"He moved them into his comfort zone, and the chances are is that he has a twin who mistreats him or his twin died counting he is only killing one of the set of twins not both," I say and look at them all, "but he puts them all out in public place on the busiest roads in that town so he had to place the body there post mortem."

"We got a possible motive behind the kills, and why he chose his victims but now we need to know who and where is he doing the killing," Hotch says, "Morgan, Prentiss, and Santiago to the latest crime scene, Reid create the comfort zone map while Rossi, JJ and I will go to the police station."

After that talk, I leaned my head on the window when Morgan came over to me and sat across from me and just looked at me and I gave him a cheeky grin playfully winking before looking down at the book I just opened. And he just chuckled at me.

"Okay, tell me," He spoke up and I looked back up at him, "how'd you do it?"

"I already told you I'm persuasive and on top of that I proved myself I did the fitness test and showed her everything she needed to know and she made me this deal," I gave him a smile, "I'm living my dream, help save people from the sickos of this world."

"You never fail to surprise me," Derek says with a slight laugh shaking his head.

"Baby," I said with a smile, "I am a never ending supply of surprises."

... ... ... . . . . . ... ... ... ... .. . . ... ... ... .. . . . . . ... ... ... .. . .. .. ... . ... ... ... ... .. ... .. . .. . . ... .. ... ... ... ... . . . . ... ... .. .. .. ..

Derek drives with Emily in the front seat and I am in the backseat and I am thinking about the case, "What if the crime scenes isn't necessarily a comfort zone but a accident took place there and it is significant to him so he tries to reenact what had happened years ago?"

"But there is multiple streets he did it on," Emily said looking back at me and I nod agreeing.

"But it might not be the fact of what street it's on but the significance of the street, these streets that these bodies are found on are very well known streets that everybody uses to get to one place to another what if the kill is like a show almost like he wants the people to see it and be aware of the fact that people die almost like the accident that the other person who fuels him to do this didn't get any or enough recognition if there was a accident that caused a death," I said leaning forward slightly and Emily looks at me impressed and gives a smile calling Garcia, the lady who does all the computer work.

"Garcia, look up any accidents of a twin in the past years on a road that is highly used in this town possibly one of the streets that is already used," Emily says into the phone waiting for a response, "there is? okay thank you Penelope."

"Did anything show?" Derek asked her glancing at her before looking at the road and she nods.

"Aaron Hopson died on one of the main streets that this guy didn't hit yet," Emily says, "and get this he is a twin."

"Call Hotch and let him know," Derek says to Emily before turning to me, "You are a keeper, babe, this team needs you."

I get out and I wear a proud smile before letting it slide off my face with ease, as we go to the crime scene, and I crouch down after I put on the gloves, and look up at Derek, "I don't know about you but it looks like this person was run over multiple times by a big truck."

Derek looks down at the body, "Lots of broken bones, and dislocations, very possible for a car accident."

I look at the body and I see a mark, "Look at this, it's a death symbol did the other bodies have this?"

The symbol was a upside down triangle in the middle of a circle and they look at each other before we get back into the car driving to the station, and we see Hotch and Rossi.

"Hotch, on that last body, there was a death symbol was there a symbol on the other bodies? because if there is it's the same person if not?" Derek says and sighs. "That guy was not killed by our killer."

"Unless he is telling a story," I murmur flipping through the pictures, "each body has a symbol of some sort not the same one but all has to do with telling a story each body gets worse when the numbers get higher, the first body has birth symbol, then life, then difficulty, then struggles, then death, it is either going to be the end which could be heaven or it could just be the climax."

I look up at them as I spread out the pictures of the symbols, "I'm not saying the twin is doing this but it could also be somebody who is close to him and how are we gonna figure out which twin is going to be next? Each twin is different that died by gender and looks."

"I think we are ready to give the profile." Hotch says while he is looking at me.


	8. Chapter Seven

"... and because he is telling a story he is going to do everything to finish it," Hotch stated and I continued on after him.

"Even if that means his killings become more erratic and he will be very dangerous," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"He will not go down without a fight," Derek finished before Hotch dismissed them all and Hotch turned to me.

"What do you think we should do now?" Hotch asked me and I looked at him in surprise.

"I think since we saw the crime scene already that we need to talk to the suspect which is currently Aaron Hopson's twin brother," I said with some confidence, "but we need to confront him in a subtle way and see how he feels about the whole killing situation and see how he reacts to the information he is receiving because if he feels like we think he is doing it and he actually is the killings will be done quicker than his schedule."

"I'll call Garcia for the name and the address," Derek says giving me a nod with a smile as he walks off to call her. I sit down at the table and Hotch is - once again - just looking at me.

"Yes sir?" I ask him politely and he opens his mouth and closes it before finally beginning to speak.

"Morgan told me what you wanted to do and I admired your drive and your passion but I didn't think you would actually convince Strauss to let you do it and here you are nailing everything," Hotch tells me, "it takes someone years to learn how to pick up things like that and it seems like you caught on fairly quick."

"Well for four years my friends and I have been trying to find out who was 'A' and we kind of had to use intuition and guesstimates and we basically profiled everyone we knew due to the fact that we believed that we knew the person and Ali did something or one of us anyway," I shrug, "and on top of that I am very observant you give me a topic with some background on it and I immediately start looking for angles as to why things happen also I convinced her because I proved to her that I fit the qualifications."

"Well you are very special and I am glad you are being the best that you can be," Hotch got up giving me one of his slight smiles before I looked down at my hands playing with my fingers when Derek sits down in front of me and pokes my nose making me scrunch it.

"Hey you," he says with a small smile, "you look like you are a million miles away what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I tell him looking up at him, "just thinking about some things I already know the answer to."

I glance at the door seeing my dad but I don't pay any attention until I do a double take as he is coming in in handcuffs, "Dios mio."

Derek hears me mumbling and he follows my line of sight and he turns back to me muttering to himself, "Do you wanna go talk to him?"

"We have a job to do," I mumble getting up with my coffee in my hand keeping my head down, "when do we leave?"

"Hotch and Rossi are the only ones going," Derek tells me but I don't look at him I just try to focus on my breathing and he notices leading me outside and I pass my father who calls my name but I don't acknowledge him I just keep walking. And Derek and I get outside and Rossi is out there and he turns to us and he walks over.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" He says when he sees my state and I nod running a hand through my hair. "You know I think it's time you face him."

I snap my head towards him on how he knew and he just chuckled and jutted his chin to Morgan and I just nod catching my breath. I give him a slight smile and I just keep quiet running my hands through my hair the wind continuously blowing it in my face. Rossi pats my back, before starting to walk away but not before telling me.

"He will always have this hold over you if you don't acknowledge what he did and talk to him, kid," Rossi said before walking towards the SUV with Hotch and I sigh before looking at Derek who gives me a slight smile as he pulls me into his side hugging me, pressing a kiss to my head. I walk back in with him and we relax and pull away as we see the others.

"Will you come with me?" I say with my voice low to Derek. "I don't know if I could do this without someone in there with me."

... ... . .. . . . ... ... .. . .. . .. . . .. . . . . .. ... .. . .. .. .. ... .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . . ... . .. . . ... . .. . . ... . . . . ... . . .. . .. . ... . .

Walking into the interviewing room, I see my father and he looks up and gives me a smile when he sees me and I just keep my face empty of emotion as I sit on the table across from him.

"Erica," He says to me, "it's been years now you are what?-"

"I am 21 years old," I say coldly, "so what did you do this time? Did you get caught with drugs? Decide to rob a bank? Start a fight with a rival gang?"

"None of your concern," He tells me sternly before asking, "How's your mom doing?"

"My mom? She is doing amazing she is raising four kids all by herself not including Dom and I, two of them a year apart oh wait you know this right?" I tell him before laughing coldly, "Or did you forget after you started a new life without us?"

"I didn't-"

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled. "You left my mom to deal with a one year old, a two year old, a six year old, a fourteen year old, and a sixteen year old all on her own and when you got out of jail instead of coming back you go and start a new life without a call, card, nothing it's like you erased yourself from our lives."

He looks down at his hands before looking back up at me, "I made a mistake, but I remember when Julio would step into my shoes and march around-" I cut him off once again.

"No, you don't get that memory of my brother, not your son, you don't get that memory if you don't have the memory of him waking up in the middle of the night crying asking where his daddy was, or when Fiona was old enough to understand that she was supposed to have two parents but only saw one and cried about it for four days straight, or when Jayce would throw fits because he couldn't go see his daddy because we didn't know where you went, or when Marisol started acting out in high school, or when my mom would cry herself to sleep every night or when Dom would drown himself in work and alcohol underage. You don't get to start acting like a father you lost that five years ago."

"What about you?" He asked me. "You talk about everybody else but what about you?"

"Somebody had to be strong," I told him before getting up walking to his chair turning it so I could lean down and look him in the eye, "but thank you for leaving because that made me finish school two years early and finish college two years early and I am in the FBI two years early but let me ask you something."

"Why ask when you are going to ask it anyway?" he retorted chuckling, "just like your mother."

"Because she is the only parent I have but why'd you leave? Did you miss the life where you had girl after girl and all the money and the world and no responsibilities?" I ask him to his face.

"I loved your mother very much," He says slipping and I chuckle moving away from him.

"Loved meaning past tense when did you stop loving her before or after you got out of jail?" I ask with a slight laugh and I shake my head.

"You are a federal agent," He says acknowledging it, "they are our enemies."

"No, they are _your_ enemies," I said as I began to walk out, "they are _my_ friends, you are too late don't try and contact us oh wait? you weren't going to."

And with that I leave the room and sit on one of the chairs with my head in my hands when I felt not one but two hands on my back and I look on either side to see JJ on my right and Derek on my left and Emily crouching in front of me, I ruffled my hair a bit before lifting my head giving them a small smile, "Hey."

"He left you?" Emily asked in a soft voice and I held up 4 fingers to show 4 years, "How old were your siblings?"

"My baby sister was one, my baby brother was two, my younger brother was six, my younger sister was fourteen, I was sixteen and my older brother was twenty-one," I said picking at my fingernails, "He went to jail got out a year later and we never saw him again and that was 4 years ago and my mom had to take care of us all with one big paycheck with two smaller paychecks, from the help of Dom and I."

"That bastard," JJ said rubbing my back and a give her a little laugh and nod, "well he missed out on a lot and missed out on a very intelligent, strong young woman."

"Now that he knows what my job is he is going to try and use it to his advantage he's gonna try to get me to get him out of everything that he does," I murmur and I look up at all of them, "promise me that you will not let me fall for his tricks that man is a manipulative bastard and I am scared that one day I might fall for his tricks."

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever you need," Derek promised and I sat up pulling my hair out of my face and I gave them all a smile, reaching a hand out to Emily with one hand, squeezing JJ's with the other, while leaning my head on Derek's shoulder.

"Thank you guys for being here," I say looking at them all before sobering, "but enough with the chit chat we have a sicko to catch."

"You aren't going to stop calling them that are you?" Derek asked and I turned walking backwards shaking my head.

"No because that is what they are," I say before turning back around swaying my hips a little bit more, just to tease Derek a bit.

... ... .. . . .. ... . .. . . .. ... . . . . .. .. . . .. . ... .. . . . .. ... . .. . . ... .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ... ... . .

I was walking around the table thinking biting on a pencil that I somehow got and I was thinking because the twin definitely didn't do it, "Guys, the twin may not have done it but he might know who is doing it and if his end game is peace he just might kill the twin to sit in for Aaron because they look the same so it would reenact it."

I lean over the table across from Derek and in between Reid and Rossi calling Garcia, "Hey there _bella_ I need you to search childhood friends of Aaron Hopson, someone who was like attached to the hip with him and his brother."

"There is a Avery Moore grew up with them and every picture they are in so is he there is not a picture where he isn't in it," Garcia said quickly but then asked, "What does Bella mean?"

"It means beautiful, Garcia, byeee," I sang into the phone laughing, and everybody looked at me amused and I gave them a confused look.

"You are surely a mixture of Garcia and Morgan, sure you aren't their baby?" Rossi asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would my father watch my ass as I walk across a room?" I ask looking at Derek with a smirk who just grins at me with a wink.

"Gross but touche," Rossi laughed, "that case is closed."

... .. .. . . ... . . .. . . .. .. ... . .. .. .. . . . . . ... . .. .. .. .. .. . . . . . . . ... . .. .. .. . . .. . . .. .. . . . . . ...

We go to Avery Moore's house and had to kick down the door to get in and we look around and I find the weapon that was used, "I found the weapon."

I hear Derek call from another room, "I found his next victim!"

With that we all get into an SUV and we drove back to the Hopson house and we see Avery and the twin in the house and the twin, Brian, held at gunpoint. We walk in slowly and I slowly put down my gone as I lock eyes with Avery.

"Hey put the gun down," I say in a gentle voice to coax him and he just shouts no, "You wanna tell his story?"

"Yes! These drivers need to know!" He shouts and I nod at him quickly.

"Absolutely, but think about Aaron for a minute what do you think he would want you to do?" I say taking a small step closer to them with another gun on my back as I do the other one on the ground.

"I don't know he isn't here is he?" Avery sneers and I nod agreeing.

"But do you think he would want you holding his brother, twin brother, hostage with a gun to his head?" I said with my hands in the air, "just give me the gun."

"NO! His story needs to be told!" Avery yells and I immediately slowly but steadily walk to him whipping out my gun pressing it to Avery's temple.

"If you shoot, I shoot, put the gun down no one else has to get hurt," I said quietly but sternly and he starts shaking his head a bit knocking his head against my gun, "does this feel good having a gun to your head?"

"No," he murmured his hands shaking fear coursing through his veins.

"So how do you think Brian feels?" I ask him and he closes his eyes muttering his story needs to be told. "Aaron was a known kid, everybody knows what happened and everybody feels bad so why punish people who had nothing to do with it, Avery, these kids were across the world and you brought them here _innocent_ people so I am asking you one last time to put. the. gun. down."

Slowly but surely he put down the gun and I pulled his hands behind his back letting the police officer cuff him and take him away and I get pulled into a hug by Brian and I pat his back chuckling a bit before we all have to leave.

... ... .. . .. ... .. .. . . . .. ... ... ... .. .. ... . .. . ... . .. . .. . .. ... . . . . . . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . ... ... ... . ... ... . .

"Okay how'd you know?" Derek asked as he sat across from me on the plane and I raised an eyebrow, "that I look at your ass?"

"I didn't," I shrugged, "you just confirmed it baby."

He scoffs at me with a smile as if to say 'you are something else' which I just give him my signature grin as we continue to talk and flirt a bit. As the plane landed we all got off and Derek wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we got into the car and drove back to his place.

1 case down, 2 more to go.

 **A/N: I tried to do that case like they do in the show so I hope that it was close and I see some friendships brewing between them all! I love you guys and please review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

Derek and I got back to the house after we went grocery shopping because I am going to make him a meal that he will never forget so I go to the kitchen with him and I put the bags down grabbing the ingredients I need to make my famous spanish rice. I cook the corn and the peppers while I let that cook I add the yellow bell pepper, onion, and chayote and let that saute.

"I hope you can take a little heat because this meal is a bit spicy," I tell him as I dice up the cooked peppers and get the corn of the cob and put all of it in the mixture with the yellow bell pepper and stir adding the rice and beans as well with some seasoning.

"Oh I can take the heat, mami, the question is can you take my heat?" Derek says in my ear making me laugh with a smirk looking over his body before at his face.

"Oh best believe I can, _guapo_ ," I wink at him before letting the rice sit before sitting on the counter. "What would you like for dessert me or some homemade chocolate cake?"

"Why can't I have both?" He asks both his arms on either side of my body and I shrug hopping off the counter with a laugh ducking under his arms to the rice putting it in two bowls handing him one with a fork as I sit back down on the counter in front of him eating, keeping my eyes trained on him.

"Eat," I tell him raising an eyebrow at him as I take another spoonful eating it when my phone rings and I groan taking it out of my back pocket. "Hey JJ what's up? Sure I'll see if he is up to it I'm with him now.. no I am living with him currently long ass story I am not explaining but I know that I'll be there.

"What was that about?" Derek asked taking his first spoonful and he moans, "damn when you said it was spicy, it is spicy, damn this is good."

"I know but the team is going out and wanna know if you are going so if you are hurry it up and finish eating," I tell him as I take bigger spoonfuls finishing my bowl quickly before wrapping up the rest of the rice. "I gotta go get dressed."

"So do I," Derek says finishing up as well placing his bowl in the sink heading to his room, "meet you at the car."

Heading to my room, I look in my closet and decide on a deep cut, pale pink dress with long sleeves that is side draped over one leg bodycon dress pairing it with some white strappy heels and a white leather jacket, leaving my hair alone I turn my make up from day to night grabbing my purse sticking my wallet and gun, that was given to me, in it before heading out to the car. With Derek not too far behind me.

"You look nice," He compliments with a smile and I nod in thanks winking at him as we get into the car. As we drive we have our typical conversation that never gets old which consists of flirting and playfulness.

We get out and walk in and I give all the girls a hug, sitting with them while Derek goes off to do whatever it is he does. The girls turn to me and I raise an eyebrow at them as to why they are looking at me and they roll their eyes making me raise the other.

"Why are you living with Morgan?" Penelope finally asks and I make an ohh sound as I nod.

"When I moved here I had an apartment on hold, and then when I got here they told me that they sold the apartment and my money was nonrefundable and so I didn't have money to get a hotel room or anything not even a cab and I only had Derek's number so I was praying that he was in Virginia so I called him and he picked me up and he is letting me stay at his place for a while," I explain and we order a drink when Emily goes off and starts talking to a guy and Penelope hands me a wallet thing.

I open it and I see it is an FBI badge for me and I gape at it and look up at her and she just grins at me and I still am in shock, " I didn't even finish the three cases."

"Hotch believes you have what it takes so he told Strauss that you needed that job right away and then we got you this," Penelope says to me pulling me in a hug, "welcome to the team, the family."

"Oh my gosh," I grin and turn to JJ who nods, "you knew?"

"Yes she did and so did we, congratulations babe," Derek said kissing my head as he orders himself a beer walking off as Emily comes back with a guy.

"Ladies this is Brad, a real FBI agent," Emily said to us and I raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Really?" I ask looking at him and he nods like he is being subtle and nonchalant about his 'job'.

"Exciting what's it like at Quantico?" Penelope asks in a impressed tone.

"It's uh quite impressive," he says and we just nod at him.

"What department are you in?" JJ asks him and he turns his attention to her.

"That's classified," is all he says as she continues talking to him and he just goes on pretending and I just bite back my laugh.

It continues and Emily says, "Tell me Brad does it look anything like this?"

She shows him her badge and JJ does too and then Penelope does and I say, "Oh um and uh something looking like this?"

I flip my badge out too and he just bites his lips walking away as I bid an 'adios' as we all start to laugh when JJ gets a phone call and I groan knowing it is 99.9% chance of it being a case. And when she tells us I groan again banging my head and I tell them I'll go find Morgan.

As I do, I see him with a girl dancing and I walk to him slapping his arm and he looks at me leaning down towards me, "Knew you couldn't wait to get your turn."

"Mmm totally," I say with a laugh winking, "but might have to be another day because we have a case."

With that said I hop into the backseat to change into something a bit more appropriate and I change into a dark blue loose button up shirt with black skinny jeans on with some black knee high boots, putting my badge on my hip along with my gun and sliding my phone into my back pocket as I move into the front seat keeping my leather jacket on.

"You brought extra clothes?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hope you didn't peak," I smirk at him, "although I wouldn't mind if you did."

He laughs as we drive to Quantico to begin another long 48-72 hours trying to find a psychopathic killer.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Put your hands up!" I yelled out to our unsub and he dropped his weapon quickly a he tried to explain his reasoning for killing all these girls as I get closer I put his hands behind his back handcuffing him pulling him up handing him over to the cop and then I go to where I hear the crying and I look before I open the closet door in his bedroom and I untape her mouth and she starts crying and I wrap my arms around her sighing. "You are okay now, he can't hurt you no more, you're safe, we need to get you to the hospital."

I help her stand and we walk out to the ambulance who comes and wraps her in a blanket putting her on the gurney in the back of the ambulance when Derek walks over to me as I run my hand through my hair and give him a smile. He wraps an arm around my shoulder looking down at me walking me back to the SUV.

"For somebody who is only on their second case you are doing very well with the victims," Derek says to me as I walk around the car looking at him stopping placing my hands on the hood.

"I know that I was once a victim and that they need all the comfort they can get," I tell him pulling my sunglasses over my eyes, "and that is what I'll give them."

Getting in the car, we drive back to the police station and grab our things before heading on the jet, I sit in the corner with Emily and JJ across from me talking and laughing while Derek listened to his music, and David, Spencer, and Aaron were reading something.

... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . .. ... .. ... . ... . ... . .. .. . .. . . ... ... . .. .. . ... .. . .. .. . . . ... ... ... ... .. .. . .

"I want you to tell me who this boy is," I tell Marisol over the phone, "his full name?"

"His name is Scott Blake why?" Marisol asked me and I just laughed.

"I can't be interested in who my little sister likes?" I ask her as I thank Derek who grabbed me a cup of coffee drinking it as I walk around the living room.

"Are you gonna do a background check on him?" Marisol asks/accuses me and I gasp laughing.

"No.. maybe," I tell her biting back a laugh as I grab my go bag and purse walking out the door that Derek was holding for me and I give him another thanks as he walks out after me and I walk to the car.

"Eri!" She yells laughing and I laugh with her, "Fine tell me what you find."

"Will do," I laugh as we drive over to Quantico looking over at Derek and he looks over at me sending me a wink making me laugh, "Wonder what today has in store for us."

"Still gonna be a psychopathic killer either way," Derek said looking at me, "or paperwork."

Nodding I rest my head on the window as we pass some places and I start singing quietly, a song my mom used to sing to me as a child,

" _I'm every woman, it's all in me_

 _Anything you want done baby_

 _I'll do it naturally_

 _I'm every woman it's all in me_

 _I can read your thoughts right now_

 _Every one from A to Z_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _oh oh oh..."_

I realized the car stopped and Derek was looking at me and I raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't we.. uh.. you know have work to do?"

Quickly grabbing my stuff getting out I hear Derek laughing and I roll my eyes as I speed walk away from him and he gently grabs my hair pulling me back to him as he wraps an arm around me, "I didn't know you could sing,"

"I can't but my mom sang me that song when I was younger she was basically telling me that she could be everything I needed, a mom, friend, sister, et cetera depending on what I needed at that point and time," I told him untangling my hair from his fingers and I guess it looked like I was holding his hand because they were all looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "This is so not what it looks like."

I push his arm off of me pushing him away from me as I walk to my new desk that I have yet to personalize and I sit down in the chair and I close my eyes for a second when I feel something crawl up my leg and I jump immediately to see Derek trailing his fingers up my leg and I smack his hand away while the team laughed and I smirked grabbing his hand putting it on my leg.

"No no no keep it there just a little bit higher, baby," I say closing my eyes again with a smirk as they all stop laughing and his hand falls off my leg and I snicker as I push myself into my desk opening my eyes to look at Derek who stood in front of me and I just grinned at him as JJ walks up the steps waving a case file and I groan moving my stuff to the conference room along with my body and everybody else following me.

Sitting in the conference room, we wait for Hotch and Rossi so I put my head down as we wait and Derek walks by singing I'm every woman and I turn around and smack him on the chest glaring at him as he laughs sitting down next to me. Not too long after that Rossi and Hotch walk in and I open the case file running my fingers through my hair as I listen to JJ talk.

"This case involves a series of murder taking place at one time," JJ starts and walks around and pictures show up, "so far the some of the victims are dead and only three are in the hospital, but our victims are Erin Hathaway, Phillip Jansen, Logan Jackson, Dominic Santiago..."

My world stops and I grip the edge of the table tightly pinching my eyes closed, as I try to stay calm and slow down my breathing, the room starts to spin and I see eyes on me and I gasp out, "my brother.."

"Damn it," Derek hisses gripping my face in his hands making me look at him, "breathe, Erica, breathe.'

I follow him as he takes deep breaths and I calm myself down and I look up at JJ who looks at me in shock and I ask, "Is he dead?"

JJ looks through the files she was given sifting quickly until she stops and she shakes her head, "No he is in the hospital."

I nod and I sit down pinching my eyes closed before opening them, and I run my hands through my hair, "Okay continue what else?"

"Erica-" I cut her off quickly shaking my head.

"No we need to find him and we need to find him quick I'll be fine I have a job to do," I say to them shaking my head and JJ continues to brief us and all I can think is why my brother?

"Wheels up in 30," Hotch says and I am the first one up and out of that door already picking up my phone walking to my desk.

"Mom, you need to get to Rhode Island right now," I say into the phone, "it's Dom."

"What do you mean?" Mom asks frantically before calling out to Marisol telling her to pack a bag for her and Fiona as she goes to do something else. "What's wrong with Dom?"

"Mama," I say getting choked up and I here her stop, "he was shot he's in the hospital."

"No no no," She says repeatedly and snaps at Marisol to get a move on, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know I'll let you know when I do," I tell her a tear sliding down my cheek as I speak, "I promise you that my team and I are going to catch this _cabrón."_

"You better," Is all she says and then she hangs up and I sit down for a minute allowing myself to shed a few tears before getting myself together heading towards the plane.

I sit down and I listen to everything they are saying but I can't get this nagging feeling out of my head and I think they all realize because they see me fighting myself and they look at me expectantly and I realize they want me to talk, "As much as I would love to believe that this was a wrong place wrong time kind of deal but I have this feeling."

"Go on," Hotch tells me and I nod.

"I have a feeling that this person is going after one of those people and used the rest so we wouldn't be able to trace it back to him due to the fact that his MO is all over," I say to them, "and this feeling is that my brother is the target because my brother has a certain way of doing things he goes to work, goes home that is it that is his coping mechanism the only way you will know when he goes out you would have to be following him or talking to him on a daily basis."

"So someone knows his schedule," Rossi states, "keep going I can tell there is more."

"I think my dad is behind this," I murmur before continuing, "because my dad and Dom never got along, he liked to push buttons that's what Dom does and it got on my dad's last nerve and yeah he left but Dom called me yesterday saying Dad asked him a favor and he said no, my dad doesn't like hearing the word no."

"But he is in custody," Emily argues and I nod in agreement.

"But his gang is not, and plus my dad always have someone who could 'take care' of his problems for him, he would have someone else do it for him," I tell her, "he has a phone call, one he used to call Dom as well as visitations his gang visits and he has a code to say kill or hurt and who and they'd do it in a heart beat."

"Your dad would do that to his own son?" Derek asks me and I nod looking at my hands.

"My dad is a heartless SOB," I tell them, "He wants things done his way or no way, you disobey him you either get a second chance or you die."

"So if this is true and is the case," Hotch says and I look at him, "what did he send his man to do?"

"His men are killers," I explain emphasizing the word 'killers', "if they want you dead, you are dead, so he must've had them shoot him to give him a 'scare'."

"It is quite ironic that there are only three survivors," JJ murmurs and I look up at her.

"If it was my dad or not," I say looking around, "they wanted these three alive."

... ... .. ... .. ... .. . .. ... . .. . .. .. . . .. . .. .. ... ... . . . . . ... . . . .. . .. . . . ... . . .. .. ... .. .. .. .. . . ... ...

Looking out of the window, I feel a hand on my thigh and I look over at Derek who glances at me, "He's going to be okay."

I grip his hand, intertwining our fingers, looking for any comfort I can find and he squeezes my hand gently we go into the hospital and we ask for Dominic Santiago and I stop when I see him laying there and I squeeze Derek's hand and I walk in there with him letting go of his hand walking to the side of his bed.

Dom rolls his head towards me and gives me a crooked smile, "Hey Eri, agent now huh?"

"Yes, Dom," I say with a small smile, "you know we have to ask you questions are you up for it?"

Dom only nodded and I pulled up a chair next to him after I give introductions, "So who exactly knows your daily schedule?"

"Um only close friends, Phillip Jansen and Logan Jackson," He tells me and I look up at Derek and he sighs getting on the phone, "are they okay?"

"Yes but look is there anybody who might want you dead?" I ask him, "Did you ever feel like someone was watching you or that you could be in danger?"

"What? No why?" Dom asked me and I grabbed his hand squeezing it and I look at him sadly.

"Someone wanted you and your friends alive but hurt, you three are the only survivors," I tell him and he scoffs.

"Maybe I just got lucky," Dom says.

"You and I both know you don't believe that," I tell him giving him a look, "the person who shot at all those people killed all but you three all shots were to the head or chest except for you three that is not a coincidence so are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No you know I am not a troublemaker," Dom asks and I nod in reassurance letting him know that I know that.

"Did you see anything?" I ask him, "anything at all can help."

"No," Dom says shaking his head, "I looked but I saw absolutely nothing."

"Okay," I tell him standing up I press a kiss to his cheek, "Glad to see you okay, Mom and the kids are coming to see you they should be here soon."

I walk out of the room and find Hotch and Derek, "I have reason to believe that shooting was a message to Dom, Phillip and Logan were two very close friends of his, like family."

"Next time you and everyone you love are gonna die," Hotch says and we all go to leave when I hear a little voice calling my name and I turn to see Jayce and Fiona running to me and I crouch down and hug them both to me.

"Hi! Look how big you got," I say gasping and I turn to Hotch saying a minute and he nods and walks out Derek standing there in the back, "how are you guys?"

"Good!" they chime, "I miss you!"

"I miss you too you little munchkins," I kiss their heads before standing and and grabbing Julio, "come here you little 'I'm too old to give my older sister a hug'"

He giggles wrapping his arms around me and I kiss his head before moving to Marisol giving her a hug moving to my mom as she brings me in for a hug and I sigh holding onto her tightly before pulling away, "I have to go but Dom is in that room over there."

I point to it and then I give them all hugs again kissing Fiona and Jayce's head before leaving with Derek walking towards his SUV and I call Hotch, "I need protective custody over my family I am not taking any chances."

After we agree I hang up and sigh and look at Derek leaning over kissing his cheek, " _Gracias, guapo."_

"For what?" He asks surprised and I give him a sincere look.

"Everything you have ever done for me," I tell him and grab his hand squeezing it as we end up back at the station.

"Erica do you know who your father's hitman is?" Hotch says to me and I shake my head.

"No, I never really was apart of that life of his the only part of it was that I was forced to learn about guns at the age of twelve I just know that my father lives by 'why do it yourself if someone could do it for you?' plus he is a coward wouldn't have the balls to do it himself," I say, "I don't know names I don't remember that and even then I think they all had nicknames they went by. I think. Not sure."

"Well your father fits the description for this crime, kiddo," Rossi says sympathetically and I shrug.

"I knew he was a bastard but send someone to shoot your own child, your flesh and blood and then threaten everybody else?" I say and then I freeze, "I need to get back to the hospital."

"Why?" Derek asks standing up.

"The one question that will lead us to the killer is what did my dad ask for." I say and I get up and head towards the SUV.


	11. Chapter Ten

Driving back to the hospital with Derek and Emily, we head back towards Dom's room and I see my mom and I give her a look to step outside and I send Derek and Emily to talk to my siblings.

"Yes?" my mom asked me, "did you find anything?"

"We might have," I told her, "I saw our dad a few days ago and yesterday he contacted Dom and asked a favor one in which Dom said no to, we have reason to believe you and everyone around Dom is in trouble."

"I'm not surprised," she laughs slightly running a hand through her hair, "so what are you doing about it?"

"We are gonna catch him but we need you and the kids out of here so we can talk to Dom. Alone." I told her and she starts to shake her head and I look at her, "Mom if you don't you will be interrupting a federal investigation and that is a crime so please don't make this any harder."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that to me," she chuckles placing her hand on my cheek making me lean into it, "I'm proud of you baby."

"Thank you, now I need you to grab the kids and go outside there is a SUV waiting for you," I told her and she nodded going in the room to grab them all and that leaves us with Dom.

"Dom, what favor did dad ask you to do?" I ask him and he rolls his head over to look at me.

"You." Dom says, "He wanted me to ask you to get him out of jail and I told him that I wasn't going to do that for him and I wasn't going to ask you to do such thing."

I laugh humorlessly, "Of course, I knew it, now you are much older than I am do you remember anybody from Dad's gang? Someone who killed?"

"No not really," Dom shakes his head, "I don't remember much because I was never the one to pay attention to what dad did I always thought he was a bastard."

I nod and kiss his cheek murmuring, " _mejorar._ "

We walk out and I call Garcia , "Hey _bella_ , I need you to search pictures of Lorenzo Santiago, look for a tattoo that could resemble a gang tattoo."

"Got you Garci out," is all she said before we hang up and we get back to the car and we drive back to the police station. On the way back we talked and talked as he was comforting me. As we walk in I see pictures of people with the same exact tattoo as my dad and I am completely shocked at how many people.

"It-it could be anyone," I say before thinking, "If my dad left us he wouldn't mention us to new members anybody who got the tattoos after he was released from jail the last time would not be the one to do this."

And with that we start pulling pictures down, and are left with six people and I look at them all, "I only recognize three."

We pull down the three I do not know and I grab the three pictures, "I need to see my dad what jail was he put in?"

JJ looked through my dad's file and found that he was in the Rhode Island jail his choice for cooperating, and I nod grabbing Derek and JJ to come with me and Emily, Rossi, Hotch, and Spencer go to talk to the suspects.

... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... . . .. .. ... ... . . . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . .. . .

Arriving at the jail we walk to the place where they brought my father so we could talk and when I walk in the room and he gives me a smirk like I am here to bail him out and I just slam the pictures down on the table, "Which one?"

"Which one what?" He asks keeping that stupid smirk on his face.

"Which one did you order to hurt my brother?" I hiss

"And why would I do such thing?" My father asks with fake shock in his voice.

"Because you asked him to have me bail you out and when you told him no you called up your boys to give him a 'scare' or was it to 'take care' of him because if they were supposed to 'take care' of him they didn't do a good job," I say to him looking at him with my hand on my chin and his eyes go hard and blank. "You don't like it when you get told no, so they either get a second chance or they die so which order did you give _Lorenzo_?"

"I don't know what you are talking about I would not give orders for someone to kill my son," He says not realizing his slip up and I give him a smile.

"You just told me that you sent someone to hurt him and his friends," I laugh, "that was your message huh? fix your answer or you and everyone you love are going to die? So what you were going to kill Fiona who is only five, Jayce who is six, Julio who is ten, Marisol who is eighteen, or me who is twenty one? You would kill your own kids?"

"I'm your father," he growls and I scoff shaking my head.

"No you _were_ my father now who shot my brother?" I say shoving the pictures in his face, "Him? or him? or was it him?"

His expression changes when I show him the last picture, and I get up giving him a fake smile.

"Thank you for your cooperation," I say waving the picture, "Maybe he'll be your cellmate, I will see to it that your visitations and phone calls are taken away have a nice time in jail."

I turn around and I walk out refusing to let a tear fall as I walk out of the jail with my head held high as I call Hotch, "Antonio Rodriguez."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . . . . . ... ... ... .. . .. ... . ... ... . . .. .. ... . ... .

Getting back to the police station I kicked my boots off and walked around to grab myself a coffee when Reid stops in front of me, "Hey Erica, how you feeling?"

"I'll be okay," I tell him giving him a slight smile and he nods at me.

"Well let me know if you need to talk," He says to me and I give his arm a squeeze as I walk around him and I see Derek watching me and I walk towards him standing in front of him.

"You are so short," he laughs with a smile and I smile shoving his shoulder.

"I don't have my six inch heels on," I tell him and joke, "those will be the heels I'll be in when you are ready to handle this body."

"Oh yeah?" He asks me and I just nod with a smirk as I drink my coffee and I see Dom and I excuse myself walking to him wrapping my arms around him gently careful of his wound.

"Was it him?" Dom asks me and I nod looking up at him and he sighs pulling me in for another hug, "Well you got him that's all that matters."

That we did.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Derek and I walked back into the house and I immediately pick up the phone, "Order in?"

Derek nods as he plops on the couch and I sit down next to him as I order us a large pizza and some fries and then I put the phone down and he wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side, shocking but not really at the same time, and I rest my head on his chest curling up on his side when the doorbell rings and I groan getting up grabbing my wallet.

"Just when I get comfy," I murmur pulling the door open to see Hanna and Aria and I squeal wrapping my arms around them both in a hug, "What are you doing here?! Come in!"

"Is this your place?" Aria asks and I shake my head and point to Derek and she gives me a smirk and I shove her telling her to shut it.

"Something happened with my apartment and until I get paid I can't get my own place so for now I am living here," I told them and asked again, "what are you doing here?"

"We got a call saying that you needed some friends right now and we came as soon as we could, Em and Spence will be here tomorrow," Hanna says to me and I look at Derek and he gives me a grin and I walk to him grabbing his face pressing kisses to his cheeks.

" _No puedo agradecerles suficiente_ ," I say to him with a bright smile, " _eres fabuloso._ "

He laughs and looks at me, "I've been around you long enough so I can figure out what you are saying."

"Oh yeah what did I say?" I ask him a hand on my hip and he looks down at me.

"I can't thank you enough and you are amazing," He says and I look at him impressed, "how do you say I will be in my room?"

" _Voy a estar en mi habitación,_ " I tell him and I push him out but not before he kisses my forehead and walks off before I turn to the girls, "Looks like we have a whole pizza to ourselves with some fries when it gets here."

"So what happened?" Aria asked as we all sat down on the couch.

"My dad sent one of his men to hurt my brother," I tell them and they grab one of my hands and I give them a small smile.

"Jayce?" Aria says while Hanna says Julio and I shake my head rapidly in horror.

"Oh god no," I tell them and they sigh and nod realizing it was Dom and I joke, "I understand I have three brothers no way to tell which one huh?"

"Eri.." Aria says leaning her head on my shoulder and I sigh shaking my head.

"We caught him," I tell them, "But I just can't shake the fact that he would send someone after their own flesh and blood."

"That's sick even for that sick bastard that's a new low," Hanna says shaking her head when the doorbell rings she nods saying 'I got it' and she grabs the money and pays for it bringing it sitting it on the table. "You got to understand that your father is a sick man and will do anything that he likes he doesn't care about anything and you don't deserve his attention."

"I agree," Aria says her chin on my shoulder looking at me and I look over slightly.

"I know you gotta crush on me and all but I really want some pizza," I joke and she laughs removing her head from my shoulder and I lean forward letting go of their hands to get some pizza handing them a slice as I grab myself one yelling, "Derek! You want some pizza?!"

"Nah, babe, I'm good!" He replies and Hanna looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I shove her shaking my head.

"You are telling me you like with that hotness and you have not got with him yet?" Hanna says and I shake my head laughing.

"No he works with me," I tell them and continue to joke, "but even then we all know he couldn't handle me."

"Oh yeah! Let us see your badge miss official fbi agent," Aria said and then smacked my head making me yelp, "that was for us finding out through your mom."

"I'm sorry! I was busy I never had a day of we got off the plane 8-10 hours later I am flying to another state," I say raising my hands as I reach into my bag grabbing it and showing them and they immediately squeal and I laugh wrapping my arms around them and the doorbell rings again and I stand up and open it to see Ali and I squeal wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey girl, I heard what happened are you okay?" She asks as we pull away and I motion for her to follow me and we sit down on the couch when Derek walks out shirtless going to grab a beer and when he turns back to face us on his way back to his room my eyes scan down his chest to his abs back up to his face his smirk in tact and I know exactly why he is doing this so I grab a pillow throwing it at him as he laughs walking back in the room. As Ali turns to me, "Are you hitting that yet?"

"NO!" I yell laughing, "I mean I wouldn't say no though.."

They laugh with me and I just continue to eat when another knock comes and I groan opening it to see JJ, Emily, and Penelope and I let them in and they see the girls, "Penelope, JJ, and Emily this is Aria, Ali and Hanna,"

"I remember you," Emily says, "Glad to see you okay and well."

The girls get up giving them hugs before we all sit down and I see movies that have Channing Tatum and I immediately drool popping one in. As we sat down and watched the movie Derek comes out, with a shirt on the time, walking to me and I move slightly so he can sit and I put my thighs on his lap my feet ending up in Aria's lap. And I give her a wink that she just rolls her eyes at.

I soon dozed off after a long night off laughing.

... ... .. .. . . . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . .. .. ... ...

I wake up to hear the doorbell ringing and I get off the couch slowly stepping over bodies moving to the door yawning pulling my sweater closer to my body as I look through the peephole to see Emily and Spencer and I open the door quickly attacking them in a hug making them laugh and I hear groans from the couch and I see everybody waking up and I grin as I pull away from them both. Letting them in, Derek groans cracking his neck looking around.

"What is it a party in my house?" Derek says in his breathy, husky morning voice and I raise an eyebrow.

"You invited them," I shrug and he shakes his head.

"No I invited them," he points to Hanna and them and then points to Prentiss, JJ, and Penelope, "not them."

I roll my eyes throwing a couch pillow at him which he glares at me for and I just grin, "We'll be out of your hair in an hour give us time to wake up and then we gotta take them to their hotel so the can get ready and have a girls day while you'll just sit here, alone wishing I was here because you'll just miss me."

"Yeah mhm," He says sarcastically getting up walking into his room and I here him plop on the bed with a groan and I can tell he went back to sleep.

"He must be gay," I say pointing to his bedroom, "he has nine sexy girls here and he's complaining."

"I can hear you," he shouts, "I'll definitely have to change your mind tonight when I give you what you are asking for!"

"All talk," I tell them rolling my eyes playfully walking to my room getting in the shower. When I get out I see Derek in my room making me scream and slap his chest, "ASSHOLE!"

He just laughs and tell me, "Looks like your shopping day just added four people."

"Who?" I asked before I realized, "There is a party tonight so Hotch is treating us, as in the team, a whole new outfit head to toe."

"Hair involved?" I asked motioning to my wild curls and he nods.

" _Especially_ that," He says wincing at my hair and I smack his chest again pushing him out of my room.

" _Puta_ ," I muttered as I rummaged through my closet finding a blue crop top and some dark wash shorts grabbing my flip flops and then fixed my curls before heading out and let the girls borrow some of my clothes so they can shower, while Penelope and JJ had extra clothes in the car so we were out of the house in about an hour and a half heading towards the mall.

... ... ... ... .. . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . ... ... . .. .. ... .. ... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. . . . . . . . .. ... .. . .. .

At the mall, the girls and I grabbed a bunch of clothing pieces when I found Hotch with Derek and Reid, with my hands full of clothes, I walk over, "What type of party is this?"

"A welcoming party for you, but not a work party," He tells me and I thank him going back to searching for dresses and I bring it down to three options after talking with the girls. I go and try on one of the dresses, it being a balmain draped leather mini dress with a deep V neckline.

I walk out and show the girls looking in the mirror at myself and I turn and admire how I look in it, before changing into my second option, an Elise Ryan Lace Chiffon Mini Dress in maroon and I walked out looking at myself tilting my head and turned to the girls who shook their heads and I went back and tried on my third option, a Rose Red V neck Ruffle bodycon chiffon dress and I walk out and show them that one.

"I like the first one," I tell them, "I'd wear it with my fur vest I believe I still have."

"Well why not buy a new one?" Emily asks me with a raised eyebrow and I smirk.

"Why do that when I have someone who remembers everything they see," I ask her and I call Reid over.

"Yes?" Reid asks me with his hands in his pockets.

"Remember when you were in my room?" I ask him and he nods with a 'obviously' look on his face, "Well my clothes were all over do you remember seeing a white furry vest?"

He looks like he is thinking for a minute before he nods, "Yeah it was a chanel vest with fake fur."

"Thanks Spence," I reach up and pat his shoulder and he walks off and they gape at me, "He has eidetic memory."

After I picked out the dress, I went on a search for a pair of heels to go with it which ended up being some white leather pumps with a gold heel, of course it being six inches and I am very used to and comfortable with six inch heels counting I am very short. I find Hotch and he pays for it and then we leave and I go back to the house with Derek bringing Hanna and Spencer with me because they didn't bring anything and they can just borrow something from me.

Going into my room, I walk into my closet and I find my dress that can be transformed in multiple ways on the top the bottom just being a tight mini skirt and I gave that to Hanna and we figured out which way that she wanted to wear it and she crossed it in the front around the neck, and made it into a halter neck and it covered her chest area but left her stomach out and back the sides of the straps flaring out to insinuate her hips. I gave her a pair of white stilettos, that weren't six inches.

For Spencer, I grabbed her my dark blue bodycon dress that was tight at the top, strapless with a sweetheart neck line and flared out at the waist with a thin gold belt wrapped around the waist line and was black black from the waist down. I gave her a pair of dark blue booties with a small four inch heel. And gave her a little clutch that she could put her phone and stuff in.

I then proceeded to take care of myself putting on my dress and shoes along with the furry vest, making sure it fit the way it was supposed to, I straightened my hair letting it fall down to the middle of my back. Doing my make up as well, I just keep it natural with a scheme of black and gold. When I finish getting ready I walk out with the girls and wait for Derek.

"Okay Derek if three girls are ready before you there is a problem, _apúrate_ ," I yell out to him and he comes out looking hot as hell, "Well don't you look sexy."

"I could say the same to you," he says winking as he grabs his keys walking out ahead of s and I pat his ass as he does making him laugh and Hanna and Spencer are all up in my ear and I push them away from me as we get to the car.

We drove for about an half an hour before we pulled up at a restaurant, an expensive one at that, getting out I furrowed my eyebrows as I wrapped my arm around Derek's walking into the restaurant with him and the girls and we joined the rest at the table, I sat next to Derek and Hanna was on the other side of me, Garcia on the other side of Derek, Hotch was at the head of the table, with JJ on the right of him and Rossi on the left of him, Prentiss next to him and Emily was across from me with Aria next to her, Spencer and Ali were next to Hanna and Reid was on the other head of the table.

We all ordered and we ate in peace before Hotch stood up, holding his glass of wine in his glass, "We are here to celebrate our new team member, along with family member, Erica Santiago she is a good person and has the kindest heart and the most attitude that I have ever seen in a 4'11 body."

As he said that we all laughed as he continued, "She is the best thing that has ever happened to this team and I promise on my life to ensure that you will be able to go home and see your family which means I promise to keep you alive because you are so young and have such a free spirit and are just amazing."

"Erica, when I met you I already knew that you were going to be something in this world, I knew you were going to be important to me and that I was going to be protective over you," Derek started standing up, "You are such an amazing girl and I have a soft spot for you and you have changed my life and everyone's here you just light up a room when you walk in and I love you and stay true to yourself don't you ever change."

One by one they all went and said things about me, very nice things that tears to my eyes as I heard my best friends and my new family talk all these sweet things to me. So I stood up and grabbed my glass of wine.

"Wow, I have come such a long way," I started with a laugh, "I never thought I would be sitting here with such amazing people in my life, I never thought that was possible because of everything I went through, you guys every single one of you has played a role in getting me back into my free spirited self and I am so thankful for that."

I stop for a minute because I get choked up and I press a hand to my mouth to keep back the tears as I continue, "I always dreamed big and when I turned sixteen things happened and my dreams came crashing down all around me and I thought my life was over, without you guys I really would have no reason to win I was so ready to let her win and then you guys came along and saved me. You saved my life, when you met me I was.. okay but I wasn't happy and now I am I found that happiness again. From Ali who I have known the longest to my team who helped me get my life back, I will never be able to thank you guys enough, sitting here today I realize that family is the most important thing you can ever have and I have that I have a big happy family and I love you all. I vowed to protect this country and I will tell you now that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe because without you all there is no me."

With that I say cheers and sit down as I clank everybody's glasses wiping the tears from my eyes, and I guess I missed a tear because Derek wiped one away with his free hand his other hand, which I don't even remember this happening, holding mine.

It is this night that I realize this is what life is. And I love my life.

 **A/N: NO this story is not over it sounds like it is but it is not I promise there is a lot more drama to come. So watch out. With all the stress I decided to give them a break and give a official welcome to Erica Santiago into the life to the BAU.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Walking into the warehouse, that I got directed to somehow, I noticed my Mom and my siblings all dead, shot repeatedly, and I screamed crying as I walked over to them checking for a pulse finding none in each body but then my mom's eyes opened and I yelped but soon recovered with a hopeful voice, "Mommy?"_

 _"This is all your fault!" She said her voice raspy and I cry harder mumbling I'm sorry, "You better be, such a disgrace."_

 _I back away from her and I walk farther to see Ali, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily laying on the ground dead as well and they all looked at me, their eyes snapping open and they all scream at me, that it is all my fault and I slowly back away from them and my foot hits another body and I turn to see my team laying there dead with their limbs cut off and their heads roll to me and they look at me screaming. Making me scream loudly._

 _"Erica," I hear a voice call and I turn to see a figure coming towards me with a knife and I scream begging and pleading for my life, "Erica."_

 _Erica... Erica... Erica..._

"Erica!" I hear and I jolt awake ready to fight whoever was shaking me, "It's me, baby, it's Derek!"

I look to see him and I look at him with teary eyes and he sits down wrapping his arms around my body pulling me to him as I tremble with fear, "W-why are they back? I've been doing good?"

He rocks me back and forth as I bury my face in his chest, "I don't know but you're fine."

"You might think I am crazy," I sniffle before I continue, "I usually get nightmares before something really bad happens, it's like by subconscious knows something is going to happen to me or my friends and family."

"That's not crazy," He whispers to me as he rubs my back to soothe me and as I get more sleepy he lays me down in the bed, "Go back to sleep, you're okay."

"Stay," I whisper grabbing his hand so he doesn't leave and I look up at him, "Please."

He sighs and I slide over so he can get in and he wraps an arm around me pulling me into him and I slowly go back to sleep on his chest. Having a peaceful sleep until morning.

... .. . . .. ... .. . . .. ... .. . . .. ... .. . . .. ... .. . . .. ... .. . . .. ... .. . . .. ...

A phone rings and I know that it's mine so I move to grab it having to reach across, a slowly waking up, Derek to get it and I groggily ask into the phone, "Hello?"

"We got a case, you and Derek need to come in, we called Derek.. wait is he with you?" JJ asks in a voice that let's me know she is smirking and I roll my eyes looking down at him as his chocolate eyes stare at me.

"We'll be there bye JJ," I mumble hanging up before getting up, "we have a case."

"I'll go get ready and make you some coffee," Derek says getting up as I avoid eye contact with him as he walks to the door I call him, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," I tell him, "for being here for me."

He nods and walks out and I whisper to myself, "How the hell did I not realize he was shirtless?"

I hop in the shower and I wash up, not getting my hair wet because it was still straight and I get out twenty minutes later and I grab a Manon Baptiste chiffon drape blouse in a baby pink color putting a white crop top underneath, I put on some white jeans and my brown heels before doing my make up keeping it light and comb through my hair making a middle part before leaving my room.

Derek hands me my mug and I give him a smile in thanks and drink from it as we head into his SUV and head to work and I lean my head against the window and he grabs my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Hey," he says making me look at him, "You are okay and so are we nothing is going to happen."

I just nod and when we arrive we get out and he wraps an arm around me and I walk with him into the elevator and we go up to our floor and we don't have time to go to our desk so we just head up to the conference room and wait for everything to start and I put my head down as JJ comes in she rests a hand on my back and I look up at her giving her a smile.

"How tired are you from one to ten?" JJ asks me and I think about it for a minute before speaking.

"5 but get me another coffee and it will be three," I tell her and Garcia hears me and says on it, "Thanks _bella_."

"So what happened last night that made you so tired?" JJ asked with a grin and I shake my head.

"Not what you think," I tell her almost in a grumble.

"Then what is it?" JJ asks her voice coated in worry and I shake my head and Gracia gives me a coffee and I thank her sipping from it.

"I don't wanna talk about it but I'm fine nothing to worry about," I say and just as I say it Aaron and David walk in and Garcia grabs the remote and begins talking about the case.

"10 year old Abigail Morris was abducted yesterday morning, and has turned up earlier and is currently in the hospital she has turned up with bruises and cuts and appears to be catatonic," Garcia says and shows us pictures and I wince as I sip on my coffee.

"So why do we have to be in there?" Derek asks, "Looks like a runaway who came back."

"Yeah it would have been if her big toes hadn't been chopped off," Garcia said and shivered, "also last season there was another kid who disappeared at the age of ten who showed up the next day, bruised and cuts, catatonic and big toe missing, and the same the season before but now this person is speeding it up because another kid, Caitlin Nicole, same age just disappeared this morning."

"Planes up in 30," Hotch says and I close my eyes for a minute just sitting there as everyone files out and Derek notices and walks to me putting his hands on my shoulders leaning down kissing my head.

"You're fine and so are we," Derek mumbles in my ear, "you're stronger than this you can do this see you on the plane."

He squeezes my shoulders before heading out and I take the last few sips of my coffee grabbing my go bag giving Garcia a hug who rambles on about finding out what's up with me through Derek and I just shake my head.

"I'm fine _bella_ I'll see you in a couple days," I tell her before getting out and onto the plane sitting down I puff my cheeks and let a out a heavy breath as I do and I look at the file. "Okay three options, one he has a fetish with big toes, two something happened to him at the age of ten with his big toe, or three he doesn't like little girls, they stepped on his property and cut their toes off as a punishment."

"It has a clean cut so a doctor?" Derek said in question and I nod agreeing.

"Yeah or just a really strong guy who doesn't like big toes?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and they look at me laughing a bit.

"That could actually be the case too," Emily says and I nod grinning before turning serious again.

"Derek and Erica go talk to the families and the kids to see if they remember anything that could help us, Spencer talk to the doctor about the cuts of the toes Emily go with him, and JJ, Rossi and I will go to the station." Hotch says and we close the files and I go and sit near a window looking out of it.

I feel someone sit across from me, "We're worried about you you know?" JJ.

"I'm fine nothing to worry about," I tell her in a mumble looking at her before looking back out.

"Is that why when you walked in Quantico you looked like you were about to pass out and you didn't do things with Derek last night?" JJ asked looking at me, "You were fine yesterday, happy, what happened between then and now?"

"Nothing to be worried about," I try to reassure her and she just continues to look at me and I sigh breaking, "I had a nightmare last night and usually that only occurs before something bad happens so now I am scared and worried about all of you and my siblings and my mom and my best friends but that isn't going to stop me from doing my job."

"We are fine," JJ says grabbing my hand, "we can protect ourselves, I've met your mom and by the looks of it it seems like she has guns all over the house and your friends know how to survive and are very cautious plus they are at Quantico as we speak so they are protected okay?"

I nod and squeeze her hand giving her a smile as she releases my hand and Emily sits next to me and I give her a smile and she smiles back at me laughing.

"I'm glad to see that you are happy again," Emily says with a smile.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that noticeable," I say and then quickly says, "I'm surrounded by profilers I take that back."

We all laugh for the rest of the ride getting serious again when it was time to do our job. Derek and I got into a SUV as soon as we got there and headed to the very first household and rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open, when it does I ask, "Mrs. Morris?"

"Yes that's me how may I help you?" She asks stepping outside, closing the door behind me.

"Hi I'm Agent Santiago and this is Agent Morgan we'd like to talk to your daughter about what happened to her last year if we may," I tell her.

"It happened again didn't it?" She asked me looking afraid slightly.

"Yes, unfortunately, but with the help of what your daughter remembers we can catch this guy and save another little girl," Derek says and she nods stepping back in the house.

"She still doesn't talk much but she is getting there," She tells us, "Abigail, sweetie can you come down here? There is people here to talk to you."

A girl comes walking down with socks on and is limping slightly and I look at her with a smile and she shyly walks to us and I crouch down in front of her, "Hi I'm Erica and this is Derek we have some questions for you do you mind talking to us about last year?"

Her eyes widen looking up at her mom who looks at her as if saying it is up to you and then she hesitantly nods and I sit her down and ask her, "Do you remember where this person took you?"

She shakes her head no, and moved her hands to cover her eyes and I looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"They blindfolded you," I say and she nods removing her hands, "Was it a guy?"

She shrugs, "Dunno."

"They didn't say anything to you?" I ask her and she shakes her head, "Do you remember where you were when they took you?"

She pointed at her bookbag and I asked, "School?"

She shakes her head and points to her mom and I look up at her mom, and mumble to myself, "After your mom dropped you off at the bus stop?"

She nods and I ask, "Were you the first one there?"

She nods and opens her mouth to speak, "Person gave me cookie, blindfolded me, took me away."

She said that in choppy words as if she just began speaking again and I nodded looking up at Derek, before turning back to her, "Honey I need you to close your eyes for me can you do that?"

She nods doing what I ask and I tell her mom to stand next to me and grab her daughter's hands, "I need you to remember that they can't hurt you anymore okay? Your mom is right here."

She nods at me keeping her eyes closed as I ask her, "Is he carrying you or are you walking?"

"Walking."

"Okay what do you hear under your feet are you on a sidewalk or a street or something?"

"Leaves."

"Okay so you are in the woods, did you go in a house?" I ask

She shakes her head, "Cage."

"You are still blindfolded?"

She only nods, "They bring food, and doggy."

"You heard a dog?"

She nods, "Yes he coming! Mommy! Mommy!"

"I'm here baby I'm here you are safe," Her mom hurriedly says and she soon relaxes.

"You're doing great," I say soothingly, "What did he do?"

"Hit and cut."

"Okay, did their hands seem big?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What happened after that?"

"He cut toe, kept me there night brought me hospital morning."

"Okay you can open your eyes now sweetie," I tell her and she does, "I'm glad to see you doin better."

I nod in thanks to her mom before we walk out of the house and continue to the second victim's house that we know of. Getting all of the information we can get we go back to the station to meet the team when we're done, looks like this might be a long case.


End file.
